moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rzeczpospolita Warszawska
thumb|172px|Flaga Rzeczpospolitej Rzeczpospolita Warszawska- frakcja zajmująca tereny warszawskich podziemi, zamieszkana przez Homo subterraneis- electrica. Organizacja Rzeczpospolita jest monarchią absolutną rządzoną przez Królów. Pierwszym władcą został Perun I, który zjednoczył wszystkich watażków w warszawskim metrze już w 3 PZ. Zapoczątkował on dynastie Perunów, która rządziła do 198. Potem została zastąpiona przez dynastie Teslów, która rządzi do czasów obecnych. Rzeczpospolita sprawuje władze nad olbrzymią siecią tuneli pod Warszawą, ale za swoje tereny uznają również samą stolice oraz tereny jej przyległe. Nie zajmują terenów na powierzchni z obawy przed Panem: opętanym poziomu 5, który swe leże ma na szczycie Pałacu Kultury i prawdopodobnie nie wie o mieszkańcach podziemi. Prawdopodobnie. Historia Początek Po zdarzeniu wielu warszawiaków uznało metro za najbezpieczniejsze schronienie. W ciągu kilku tygodni zgromadzono tam nieliche zapasy i sprzęt. Jednak problemem pozostawała kwestia władzy. Na stacji Świętokrzyskiej zebrały się niedobitki z Sejmu i na obradach ustaliły, że wszystkich ocalałych trzeba zjednoczyć pod demokratycznym rządem. W tym momencie na "sali obrad" wybuchła bomba. Wszyscy którzy przeżyli zostali wymordowani. Do tego czynu przyznał się nieznany z imienia i nazwiska przywódca, zwący się Perunem. Twierdził, że istnieją tylko dwie zalety apokalipsy: Można się na zawsze pozbyć polityków i ideologii. Siłą rozpędu zaczął przekonywać do siebie "przywódców" innych stacji. Zamierzał zjednoczyć wszystkich ludzi pod monarchią, a na pytanie "dlaczego?" przypominał, że Polska była najsilniejsza w czasach monarchii. Na pytanie czemu on ma zostać królem rzekł: "Bo ja na to wpadłem". Po za tym zaoferował swoim poplecznikom iż ich potomkowie otrzymają pozycje szlachty w nowym społeczeństwie. Wszyscy, widząc jego zapał i siłę woli, zgodzili się. W tym czasie grupa szaleńców ze stacji Młociny odkryła, próbując dokopać się w nieokreślone miejsce, stare poniemieckie podziemia. Podczas ich eksploracji odkryto, że metro w wielu miejscach specjalnie je omijało. Stało się jasne, że władza III RP o nich wiedziała, ale to już było bez znaczenia. W trzewiach tychże tuneli znaleziono generatory wodne podpięte do podziemnych strumieni i maszyny górnicze. Kilka generatorów udało się uruchomić, ale najważniejsze były ich schematy i możliwość budowy kolejnych. Z elektrycznością i wodą metro znów stało się przyjaznym miejscem, ponadto rozpoczęto prace pogłębiania i eksploracji szwabskich tuneli. Żeby nie było zbyt kolorowo, służby Peruna upewniały się, że apokalipsa ma zalety. Na powierzchnie nie wychodzono ponieważ warunki pod nią były całkiem dobre, w końcu jednak powierzchnia zeszła do warszawian. W 16 PZ hordy Opętanych rozpoczęły szturmy na ludzi, w wyniku których ocaleni zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki do metra N(iemieckiego). To w czasie Wojny Odwrotowej większość broni palnej została stracona lub zużyta. Dzięki inicjatywie władcy i ofiarności ludzi udało się zabrać duże ilości instalacji elektrycznej. W ten sposób w metrze N nie brakowało większości "luksusów" z normalnego metra. Jednakowoż skala pewnego problemu urosła wtedy niebotycznie. Aż do ewakuacji metra nie zdążono zbadać dokładnie olbrzymiego metra N. Z wielu nieodkrytych tuneli do ocalonych docierali Opętani. Problem nieustannego strachu był na tyle poważny, że rok po ewakuacji rozpoczęto prace budowy Warszawy II- całkowicie nowej sieci tuneli (które to w przyszłości pomieszczą miliony mieszkańców). Prace wstępne (czyli rozmiar dla obecnych mieszkańców) zakończono w 32 PZ. Sam Perun, jako jedyny w historii dynastii, zrzekł się władzy na korzyść swojego syna, dwa lata wcześniej, gdyż ciężko chory chciał zobaczyć koniec prac. Ostatnie dwa lata spędził niemal wyłącznie w swojej kwaterze, spisując swoje złote myśli i kodeksy postępowania. Zmarł zapewne szczęśliwy, choć pod koniec życia targał go wielki lęk przed tym, że bez jego przywództwa Rzeczpospolita upadnie (zapewne dlatego dał wolną rękę swemu synowi jeszcze za życia). Dalsza historia Już za rządów syna Peruna- Mikołaja I, doszło do pierwszych rozruchów na tle ideowym, lecz doprowadziły one tylko do całkowitego usunięcia z ludzkiej świadomości pojęć takich jak komunizm czy nazizm. Wiele lat później odkryto ich symbole w archiwach i zaczęto używać (Sierp i młot zostały symbolem szabrowników, a Swastyka rodu Prusów). Poza tym szabrownicy wychodzący na powierzchnie, głównie w celu darcia instalacji elektrycznych, przynieśli wieści o potężnej istocie uzurpującej szczyt Pałacu Kultury. Jako że okolice spowijała gęsta, czarna mgła, tylko niewielu widziało co tam się czai. Opowiadali oni, że wschodnia ściana najwyższych kondygnacji i dach odpadły, a jakiś stwór umościł sobie gniazdo pomiędzy pozostałymi ścianami, z widokiem na wschód. Ci którzy Go widzieli nie potrafili go opisać w słowach jednak twierdzili, że jest ucieleśnieniem zła. Nazwano go Panem i zakazano podróży na wschód od Pałacu. W 102 PZ z powodu olbrzymiego natężenia Opętanych i epidemii, Król Bolesław II zakazał wyjść na powierzchnie na blisko 3 lata. Zakaz odwołano dopiero gdy sporadyczne trzęsienia ziemi i huki na powierzchni ustały. Po wyjściu na powierzchnie szabrownicy ujrzeli dokumentnie zniszczoną Warszawę, z której można było zbierać tylko gruz. Warszawiacy zapałali straszliwą żądzą zemsty do Opętanych, gdyż tylko ich mogli za to obwiniać. Szukano nowego rodzaju broni (do tej pory mieli tylko łuki, kusze i broń białą) do efektywniejszej walki z Bestiami. Istotnym problemem był mały zapas metalu i niewiedza jak wytwarzać proch. Rozwiązaniem została broń ogniowa. Doktor Karłowski opracował recepturę na pozyskiwanie z tłuszczu wysoce wydajnego paliwa opałowego, długo się paliło, a dla wojskowych idealnie zastępowało napalm. Tunele i ruiny zostały na dwa lata rozświetlone blaskiem miotaczy ognia i koktajli Mołotowa. W 183 PZ za rządów Stanisława IV zwanego Pechowcem doszło do olbrzymiej fali rebelii szlacheckich. Z powodu braku zapisków nie wiadomo o co dokładnie poszło, wiadomo jedynie, że krwawe i bratobójcze walki były niczym w porównaniu z tym co nadeszło. Krucjata przeciw Belzebubowi- odrażającemu Opętanemu stojącemu na czele olbrzymiej hordy potworów, była niezwykle brutalna i kosztowna, a ona sama i fala epidemii jakie po niej naszły, doprowadziły do końca dynastie Perunów i obecność Homo sapiens w tym regionie świata. Zastąpiły ich dynastia Teslów i Homo subterraneis-electrica. Teslowie byli rodziną szlachecką odpowiedzialną za gospodarkę elektryczności, w dodatku bardzo zżytymi z Perunami, więc ich kandydatura na stanowisko nie wywołała zbytniego sprzeciwu. Zaś nowi mieszkańcy podziemi przeżyli kryzys dzięki temu, że byli najsilniejsi i najlepiej przystosowani do nowego środowiska. Z czasem skóra ich potomków stanie się smoliście czarna i zrogowacieje, ich oczy staną się całkowicie czarne, zęby zastąpią kły, "paszcze" rozszerzą się, a po nosach i włosach nie zostanie ślad. Dwa lata po objęciu władzy przez Teslów, w 200 PZ, rozpoczęto prace nad alternatywą dla broni prymitywnych i ogniowych. Tą alternatywą była broń elektryczna. Energia elektryczna była jedynym surowcem którego warszawiacy mieli aż nadto, a hordy Belzebuba przyniosły ze sobą zatrzęsienie wszelkiej maści surowców, głownie metalu. Pierwsze egzemplarze nowej broni były bardzo wadliwe- dysponowały żałosnym zasięgiem i były niebezpieczne dla użytkownika. Trzeba było czekać jeszcze 30 lat, żeby zaczęła być użyteczna. W 252 PZ za sprawą badań doktora Henryka Tesli zwanego Gromowładnym, broń ta stała się nadzwyczaj skuteczna i bezpieczna w użytku. W związku z tymi zaletami oraz dostępnością amunicji, ten typ broni zyskał niemal całkowity monopol w armii. Obecnie w 300 PZ Królem jest Bolesław V. Organizacje Wszechpolska Izba Administracji "Zostań urzędnikiem mówili. Cały dzień tylko siedzieć na dupie mówili." Dla mieszkańców podziemi ich Kraj skurczył się do, zdawałoby się, maluśkich rozmiarów. Tego zdania nie podzieliliby urzędnicy Administracji, którzy muszą zarządzać tunelami liczącymi tysiące kilometrów i cztero milionowym społeczeństwem. Spisy ludności, trzymanie w ryzach szlachty, zarządzanie zużyciem surowców i ustalanie co gdzie nie pykło są dla Administratorów piekłem za życia gdyż, z przykazań Peruna, jest ich niewielu. By trochę ułatwić sobie życie posiadają oddzielną Izbę do spraw militarnych- Wszechpolską Izbę Logistyki i Zaopatrzenia.thumb|80px|Nadzorca- dowódca oddziału Nadzorcy "Masz prawo nie mieć praw!" Służby porządkowe mające na celu utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa i porządku na wszelkie sposoby we wszystkich zakamarkach podziemi. Są "dosyć" brutalni podczas wykonywania swojej pracy. Husaria "Ocaliłem moją Ojczyznę przed zagładą. Drugi raz w tym tygodniu." Tajne służby porządkowe zajmujące się eliminacją wszelkich sekt, wywrotowców na terenie Rzeczpospolitej i ochroną Króla. Posiadają własne ramię zbrojne zwane Skrzydlatą Husarią, które przeprowadza neutralizacje bezpośrednio. Korpusy zniszczenia "Jesteśmy je***anym młotem Rzeczpospolitej!" thumb|106px|Sierżant Korpusów zniszczenia Najliczniejsza armia w Rzeczpospolitej. Są złożeni z ciężkiej piechoty w "prostych" pancerzach metalowych. Stanowią główną siłę w czasie większych konfliktów. Można do niej wstąpić od 12 roku życia, zaś przymusowy pobór prowadzony jest od lat 16 (jeśli jesteś bezrobotny).Członkowie tych Korpusów są określani jako żołnierze. Korpusy anarchii "Przejechać po nich." Jednostki bojowe uzbrojone w broń ciężką i pojazdy. Służą w nich również weterani z K. zniszczenia. Są drugim najliczniejszym korpusem. Prowadzą najdalsze wypady poza teren Stolicy. Posiadają bardziej zaawansowane pancerze. Członkowie tych Korpusów są określani jako operatorzy. Korpusy zagłady thumb|90px|Agent Korpusów Apokalipsy Elitarna piechota z bardzo zaawansowanym wyposażeniem, posiadają małą liczbę pojazdów ciężkich. Stosowani głównie jako wsparcie i dowódcy polowi dla pozostałych Korpusów, często prowadzą samodzielne działania. Patrolują najniebezpieczniejsze obszary podziemia. Członkowie tych Korpusów są określani jako agenci Kz. Korpusy apokalipsy Tajne elitarne oddziały specjalne, do których przydzielani są żołnierze o wyjątkowych umiejętnościach. Są używani przez Husarie i często współpracują z K. zagłady. Jako jedyni nie używają ciężkiej piechoty. Są nowopowstałym i najmniej licznym Korpusem. Członkowie tych Korpusów określani są jako agenci Ka. Związek Kulturalny "Kultura ludowa jest najważniejsza!" Zajmują się rozwojem kulturalnym społeczeństwa, prowadzą teatry i biblioteki. Niektórzy członkowie zajmują się liryką, poezją i powieściopisarstwem. Dbają o dorobek kulturalny i historyczny poprzednich pokoleń (nawet sprzed Zdarzenia). Nie sięgają jednak pamięcią zbyt daleko do czasów przed Zdarzeniem, jedynie do tych kiedy to wielki, zły naród ze wschodu okupował ich państwo. Skrybowie "Wiedza to siła. A my musimy być najsilniejsi." Pełniąc funkcje naukowców zajmują się ogólnie mówiąc rozwojem (technologicznym) Rzeczpospolitej. Jednak dzielą się na kilka szkół z których wyróżniami: *Skrybowie energii- rozwijają wszystko związane z elektrycznością (głownie silniki, akumulatory i inne urządzenia ułatwiające życie ludziom) *Skrybowie wojny- współpracując z Skrybami energii zajmują się rozwijaniem wszystkim co może pomóc w walce z Opętanymi (broń, pojazdy, pancerze i pułapki). *Skrybowie życia- mimo z przykazań Peruna I mówiących że medycyny trzeba się pozbyć i że tylko osłabia ludzi (co jego syn zmodyfikował i w większości zniósł) ci Skrybowie zajmują się rozwojem, no cóż, medycyny, aczkolwiek z powodu tego iż niektóre z zasad mówiących o ograniczeniu środków medycznych pozostały, skupiają się na chirurgii i leczeniu ran fizycznych. Gildia szabrowników "To już jest nasze, tylko o tym nie wie." Organizacja zrzeszająca wszelkich szabrowników wychodzących na powierzchnie. Jako jedyni używają broni palnej. Podróżują od 1 osoby po nawet 10 , chociaż zdecydowana większość podróżuje w małych grupkach lub jako samotnicy i grupy powyżej 4 zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko (takie duże grupy to zazwyczaj połączenie co najmniej dwóch mniejszych). Poza zakazem wędrówek na wschód od Pałacu Kultury mają wielkie swobody. Szabrują wszystko co może się przydać pod ziemią. Ich znakiem jest Sierp i Młot. Bestiobójcy "Kiedyś nam się uda!" Nowopowstały odłam Husarii (liczą sobie 13 lat) dążący do zabicia Pana. Do tego celu posiadają Cewkę burzy, która w teorii ma wywołać potężną burzę, która miałaby zabić Pana, jednakże do tej pory nie była testowana. Poza tym mają parę jednotonowych rakiet, przypominających przed zdarzeniowe samoloty. Nie posiadają jednak silników o dość dużej mocy by trafić w czubek Pałacu Kultury z dostępnych im miejsc na umieszczenie wyrzutni. thumb|152px|Weteran szabrownik Kultura Mieszkańcy Rzeczpospolitej posługują się, mocno zmienionym, językiem staropolskim. Ich kulturę można porównać do kultury słowiańskiej. Często odprawiają tańce i inne uroczystości. Część społeczeństwa wyznaje chrześcijaństwo, choć zdecydowana większość żołnierzy wszelkich korpusów wyznaje wierzenia słowiańskie. Ich budowle mają w sobie styl wiślańsko-bałtycki, choć nie jest doskonały ponieważ trudno było odczytać z zapisków Peruna I (bo stamtąd pochodzą o nim wzmianki) jak miał on wyglądać. Społeczeństwo Ogół Jest to najbardziej typowa warstwa społeczeństwa. Stanowią 72% ludności. Niczym się nie charakteryzują, stanowią wyznacznik normalności i najogólniejszy przekrój społeczeństwa Szlachta Klasa "rządząca". Odpowiadają za rozwój wyznaczonych im "dzielnic". Można powiedzieć, że są przedłużeniem ręki Króla. Większość posiada własne majątki(np. elektrownie, manufaktury, farmy). Mają obowiązek wystawiania własnych oddziałów zbrojnych, w przypadku odmowy tracą wszelkie włości i muszą sami stanąć do walki (jeżeli nie mogą zebrać ludzi z przyczyn materialnych to powinni zaciągnąć sie jako najemnicy u bogatszego szlachcica, zdarzają się też taco co bez przymusu idą walczyć) Wietnamczycythumb|128px|Wietnamczyk szabrownik Mianem tym określa się zbitek mniejszości, w których najliczniejsi są właśnie Wietnamczycy, odpowiedzialnych za wyżywienie reszty społeczeństwa. Jeszcze w czasach tuż po zdarzeniu udało im się sprowadzić do metra kilka gatunków zwierząt i roślin nadających się do spożycia. Prowadzą większość jadłodajni w Rzeczpospolitej. Trzeba wiedzieć, że w podziemiach zwykli mieszkańcy nie mają własnych kuchni z powodu braku przyrządów takich jak patelnie i garnki, gdyż większość metalu idzie na cele wojskowe. Dlatego też jedynym źródłem jedzenia są owe jadłodajnie. W zamian za tą przysługę Wietnamczycy są zwolnieni z poboru (chociaż wciąż mogą wstępować do woja dobrowolnie). Bataliony Karne Do Batalionów wstępują wszyscy przestępcy. W Rzeczpospolitej nie ma więzień, są tylko Sztrafbat i kary śmierci. Każdy kto trafił do Batalionu karnego może się z niego wydostać tylko za opłatą z krwi- swojej lub wroga. Spaczeni Są to "ludzie" dotknięci wyjątkowymi mutacjami. Zazwyczaj za namową władz w jakiś sposób działają na rzecz Państwa wykorzystując swoje nadzwyczajne zdolności. Przykładami takich "mutantów" są Siostry Widma, które są niezwykle zwinne i jako jedyne pod ziemią posiadają białą skórę. Innym przykładem jest Imisław Mordojeb- niezwykle silny i wysoki przedstawiciel gatunku. Prusacy Określenie mieszkańców urodzonych i mieszkających w dzielnicach należących do rodu Prusów. Nie posiadają żadnych dodatkowych praw, a różnią się tylko kulturą. Znane rody szlacheckie Peruni Dynastia rządząca od 3 PZ do 198 PZ. To oni zbudowali fundamenty Rzeczpospolitej. Wywodzą się od Peruna I zwanego Świętym- pierwszego Króla podziemi. Ostatnim żyjącym z dynastii był Stanisław IV zwany Pechowcem- zmarł on w wyniku choroby którą zaraził go Belzebub. Teslowie Dynastia władająca od 198 PZ do czasów obecnych. Ród ten od samego początku odpowiedzialny był za gospodarkę elektryczności, pionierzy badań nad bronią elektryczną. Fakt iż byli mocno związani z Dynastią Perunów, przy czym krew tych rodów niejednokrotnie się mieszała, oraz to, że byli najsilniejszym rodem szlacheckim po śmierci ostatniego Peruna, dały im roszczenia do tronu Rzeczpospolitej. Obecnie dzięki rozwojowi badań nad zagospodarowaniem energii elektrycznej, prowadzonymi pod ich patronatem oraz egzekwowaniu polityki "jakość ponad ilość", Rzeczpospolita jest znaczącą siłą. Podobnie jak ich poprzedników, przed ekspansją terytorialną na zachód, północ i południe, powstrzymuje mentalność wedle której, mają obowiązek wpierw odbić Warszawę z rąk Opętanych- potem ustanowią ją stolicą Wszechpolski i rozpoczną proces odbicia terenów całej Polski. Prusowie Ród wywodzący się prawdopodobnie z Kaszub, mający za przodków niemców, co można wywnioskować z ich małej subkultury (niemieckie imiona, nazwiska, pruski dryl, jak się do siebie zwracają oraz ich stopnie wojskowe: Herr Kapitan). Ich herbem jest swastyka- symbol szczęścia. Charakteryzują się głównie dwiema rzeczami: każdy członek tego rodu zaciąga się do wojska bądź w inny sposób naraża swe życie oraz ludzie pochodzący z ich dzielnic również mają kulturę jak ich władcy (w Rzeczpospolitej warszawskiej określa się to jako kultura pruska). thumb|75px|Siostra widmo Duchy Jeden z najpotężniejszych rodów, zarządzany wyłącznie przez żeńskie przedstawicielki. Wywodzą się od nich Siostry Widma- jedne z najbardziej znanych ugrupowań szabrowników. Nie są jednak zbyt lubianą rodziną z pewnych przyczyn. Otóż, nie posiadają żadnych zadokumentowanych przodków, a pojawili się dokładnie po tym jak zakończyły się jakiekolwiek odznaki chorób przyniesionych przez Belzebuba, od razu posiadając kilka dzielnic (te akurat były pozostałościami po rodach które nie przetrwały jednak nie istnieją żadne dokumenty z zapiskami mówiącymi o przekazaniu tych terenów Duchom). Poza tym są tajemniczym rodem. Homo subterraneis-electrica Anatomia Nowy gatunek, który zastąpił ludzi w walce o przetrwanie, znacząco różni się od swoich przodków. Nowej rasie nie przeszkadza to, gdyż żaden z nich nie wie jak wyglądali ludzie. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem- zmiany są znaczące. Mają smoliście czarną, zrogowaciałą skórę, która jest dobrym izolatorem. Całkowicie czarne oczy pomagają im widzieć w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Zęby zostały zastąpione przez znacznie wydajniejsze w tej sytuacji kły. Po nosie nie pozostał żaden ślad, a uszy stały się niewidoczne. Mężczyznom nie rosną żadne włosy, natomiast u kobiet są one tylko i wyłącznie czarne. Oddychają przez paszcze, które nie posiadają warg i nigdy się nie zamykają, choć zazwyczaj mają zaciśnięte kły. Ich mięśnie są splecione ciaśniej niż u ludzi. Nieznacznie się garbią, są długowieczni, są dużo bardziej odporni na ból i wszelkiej maści choroby. Behawioralność Nowi władcy podziemi są inteligentniejsi od swoich przodków, a po części, w związku z tym- bardzo nieufni i podejrzliwi. Czasem doprowadzało to do strzelanin między bandami szabrowników, którzy nie wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. Nie są zbyt dobrymi dyplomatami, brak im ogłady, łatwo się denerwują i są uparci. Te cechy bardzo utrudniają pracę urzędnikom, którzy również tacy są. Są natomiast bardzo solidarni wobec siebie i ma to swoje odbicie w sposobie pobierania podatków- podatki same w sobie są bardzo małe, lecz w razie potrzeby obywatele MUSZĄ wydać władzy surowce jej potrzebne, a w związku z ich upartością, trudno im przychodzi uciekać. Technologia Broń Niemalże wszystkie typy broni w Rzeczpospolitej są oparte na pieszczeniu wszelkich szkarad wysokim napięciem. * Karabiny elektryczne- karabin strzelający wiązkami elektryczności, posiada jeden wbudowany akumulator lub akumulatory wymienialne (domyślnie żołnierz posiada 3 akumulatory). * Szturmowy karabin elektryczny- cięższa wersja ww. * Karabinek elektryczny- lżejsza i poręczniejsza wersja karabinu, posiada mniejszą siłę rażenia lecz większą szybkostrzelność. * Ciężki karabin elektryczny- jeszcze cięższa wersja karabinu, operator nosi akumulator na plecach z powodu jego rozmiarów. *''' Prądnica'''- elektryczna rusznica dalekiego zasięgu, używa podobnych wiązek elektrycznych. * Porażacz- broń zdolna do rażenia kilku celów jednym strzałem (wiązka skacze od jednego celu do drugiego). * Miotacz piorunów- ciężka broń z akumulatorem montowanym na plecach, zdolna pluć ciągłymi wiązkami. * Miotacz tesl'''i- połączenie miotacz piorunów z porażaczem, używana przez zaufanych weteranów. * '''Ostrza elektryczne- miecze, szable, sztylety których ostrza są pod napięciem. *''' Buławy elektryczne'''- buławy owinięte drutem kolczastym znajdującym się pod napięciem, używane przez korpusy zniszczenia. * Harpuny- wyrzutnie harpunów i innych bolców, które są połączone metalową linką ze źródłem napięcia. * Pałki porządkowe- metalowe pałki używane przez nadzorców do tłumienia zamieszek. *'Miotacz ognia'- "zwykły" miotacz ognia. Służy również do dezynfekcji. *'Szpony elektryczne- '''stosunkowo duże żelazne bądź stalowe rękawice z ostrzami pod napięciem zamontowanymi na knykciach. Pojazdy '''Metalowe pudło'- lekki i uniwersalny transporter opancerzony, uzbrojony w karabin elektryczny bądź prądnicethumb|152px|Metalowe pudło na powierzchni Flak- czołgo podobny transporter opancerzony posiadający na sobie automatyczne działko elektryczne. Miażdżyciel- superciężki czołg, istnieją tylko dwa egzemplarze. Główną bronią montowaną w wieżyczce jest ciężki miotacz piorunów i sprzężona z nim ciężka prądnica. W przedniej płycie pancerza posiada wyrzutnie petard (balista naciągana za pomocą silników elektrycznych). Na parze bocznych spojlerów ma zamontowane podwójnie sprzężone ciężkie karabiny elektryczne. Czyściciel- '''ciężki, gąsienicowy wóz bojowy mający na dachu wieżyczkę z miotaczem ognia, na bokach ciężkie karabiny elektryczne lub prądnice, a na przodzie taran. Jest trochę szerszy od metalowego pudła i o połowę dłuższy Znane postacie '''Perun I- twórca Rzeczpospolitej, pierwszy Król i ojciec niepisanej konstytucji, która obowiązuje po dziś dzień. Wymordował wszystkich polityków i ideologistów (oraz kiboli). Z jego inicjatywy wybudowano nowe podziemia, w których do tej pory żyją warszawiacy. W 242 PZ uznany za świętego. Henryk Tesla zwany Gromowładnym- udoskonalił broń elektryczną do poziomu w którym była zdatna do użytku.thumb|138px|Fryderyk podczas wypadu Fryderyk Szczęściarz z domu Prusów- jeden z najbardziej znanych szabrowników. Samodzielnie zabił Opętanego poziomu 3 w otwartej walce. Siostry Widma z domu Duchów- jedna z najbardziej znanych grup szabrowniczych w czasach obecnych. Dostają się do miejsc do których innym się nawet nie śniło. Mawia się, że mogłyby ograbić Pałac Kultury, a Pan nawet by nie zauważył. Imisław Mordojeb-''' sierżant Korpusów Zniszczenia cechujący się niezwykłą tężyzną fizyczną i wysokością. Wysławił się samodzielnym zabiciem kilku opętanych poziomu 3, w tym jednego gołymi rękoma. Obecnie znajduje się w 13 Uderzeniowym. Ważniejsze bitwy '''Czyściec Mianem tym określa się pierwsze 3 lata Po Zdarzeniu i wszystkie bitwy jakie miały wtedy miejsce. Nowo powstała Rzeczpospolita dołączyła do walk w samym metrze dopiero pod koniec tychże walk. Spowodowane to było chęcią zbudowania stabilnego państwa, a dopiero potem rozpoczęcia ekspansji. Na stacjach, których tereny zajmowała (Dworzec Gdański, Plac Wilsona, Marymont) powstały służby nadzoru ocalonych, które miały jak najszybciej eliminować Opętanych, w których zmieniali się ludzie na stacjach (służby te były prekursorami nadzorców). Pozostałe dostępne siły skierowano nie do walk w metrze, lecz do ewakuacji sprzętu i ludzi z powierzchni do podziemi. Dopiero po takim przygotowaniu Rzeczpospolita ruszyła by zdobyć całe metro. Na wielu ogarniętych anarchią stacjach byli witani jako zbawiciele, lecz na innych, które sobie poradziły, byli uznawani za opresora i często przezywani faszystami. Faktyczny problem natomiast, stanowiły stacje całkowicie przejęte przez Opętanych. Szczególnie w pamięć warszawiaków zapadły dwie bitwy. Pierwsza z nich rozegrała się na stacjach Wierzbno i Wilanowska- zajęte były przez hordę bezmyślnych Opętanych. Całą bitwę da się podsumować bardzo krótko- Używaliśmy ciał jak worki z piaskiem, jako osłon. Poza tym nie było miejsca by spod ciał zobaczyć oryginalną podłogę tego przeklętego przedsionka piekła. Druga wielka bitwa rozegrała się na stacji Wawrzyszew. Tamtejsi Opętani byli dowodzeni przez inteligentnego Opętanego zwącego się Palownikiem. Ta okrutna humanoidalna bestia miała chorą obsesję by podległe jej tereny na powierzchni i pod nią, dekorować nabitymi na pal ludźmi. Nie wiadomo jakby potoczyła się bitwa gdyby nie nieznany bohater, który znalazłszy się twarzą w twarz z przywódcą hordy, wyzwał do na pojedynek. Palownik chcąc się zabawić rozkazał swoim podwładnym stworzyć krąg w którym miał walczyć ze śmiałkiem. Dwie sekundy po rozpoczęciu walki bestia z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na kikuty swoich rąk. Będąc w stanie otępienia oberwał jeszcze koktajlem mołotowa. Ostatni raz na ziemiach polskich widziano go gdy paląc się wybiegł ze stacji na powierzchnie. Walka z pozbawionymi mózgu bestiami była dużo łatwiejsza.thumb Znane miejsca Pałac Królewski ''' Siedziba Króla i Izby Administracyjnej. Największy pod względem wysokości budynek pod ziemią. Znajduje się w dużej, naturalne jamie, którą odkryto pod warszawską Pragą w 112 PZ. Sam Pałac zbudowany jest z najdroższych dostępnych na tamten okres materiałów (glina i piasek) '''Komisariat Narodowy Siedziba nadzorców, to stamtąd są kierowane ich działania i wydawane są wyroki. Znajduje się w sąsiedztwie Pałacu Królewskiego. Budowę zakończono w 158 PZ. Sam budynek jest kształtu prostokąta, ma bogate zdobienia zbudowane tak by trudno było je uszkodzić bądź zniszczyć (jak cały budynek) a nad wejściem znajduje się posąg Porewita. Po rebeliach szlacheckich (podczas których budynek doznał dużych uszkodzeń) i wojnie z Belzebubem został również przystowany do obrony, o czym świadczą opancerzone okna z specjalnymi szybami do strzelania na zewnątrz, kilka dodatkowych umocnień, pancerne drzwi, drut kolczasty u podłoża budynku podłączony do elektryczności i kilka miotaczy ognia wmontowanych w ściany na parterze. Zakład Fabryczny "Nowa Wola" Największa fabryka na terenach Rzeczpospolitej, położona w najgłębszych sektorach. To tam wyprodukowane zostały Miażdżyciele i to stamtąd wywodzi się większość sprzętu. Kościół pod wezwaniem Światowida Jest to świątynia gromadząca pod swoim "dachem" najliczniejsze grono wiernych wyznających wierzenia słowiańskie. Obchodzone są tam najważniejsze święta. Znajduje się tam również wielki posąg Światowida. Tunel Przeklętych Najgłębszy tunel w całym Królestwie polskim, przebiega przez warstwę skał wyjątkowo bogatych w różnorakie surowce. Jedynym problemem jest liczba Opętanych go zamieszkujących. Jest ich tam zatrzęsienie, przy czym nie wiadomo jak się tam dostają. Jedynym sposobem by się po nim przemieszczać jest wstąpienie do załogi pociągu pancernego "Kret". Co prawda pociąg ten jest bardzo lichy- posiada tylko dwa wagony (kiedyś miał cztery, ale dwa zostały utracone) i ma słabe opancerzenie. Do tylnego wagonu ma podłączone ramiona hydrauliczne, które zbierają to, po co tam przyjechali. Teatr Narodowy Jest to ogromna sala zdolna pomieścić osiem tysięcy osób, przystosowana do wystawiania spektakli teatralnych. Ona sama oraz tereny jej przyległe są centrum kultury podziemnego państwa. Ma specjalny system głośników dzięki którym dźwięki mają takie same natężenie niezależnie od odległości od sceny. Archiwum "Starej Wiedzy" Największe archiwa, skrywające całą wiedzę nabytą przez 300 lat kataklizmu, mające setki metrów długości. Zwykli obywatele nie mają tam wstępu. Rzeczpospolita a Bractwo Chociaż władze Rzeczpospolitej wiedzą o istnieniu bractwa, trzymają tą informację w utajnieniu przed niemalże całością społeczeństwa. Dostęp do tej wiedzy mają tylko najwyżej postawione osoby. Jest to spowodowane wrażeniem jakie na warszwiakach sprawiają bracia. Są dla nich bardziej maszynami, wyzutymi z uczuć, niż ludźmi. Poza tym, ich fanatyzm będzie zawsze kojarzony z fanatyzmem sekt, które od setek lat utrudniają Rzeczpospolitej egzystencję. Mimo takiego podejścia do sprawy, RW i BT prowadzą ze sobą współpracę polegającą głównie na wymianie informacji i surowców. Wciąż planowany jest sposób w jaki można by dostosować obraz Bractwa do oczekiwań społeczeństwa. W praktyce, władze obydwu frakcji czekają tylko na kogoś wystarczająco odważnego i inteligentnego by uświadomić warszawian o istnieniu nowego sojusznika. Ciekawostki *Dostajesz +5 do inteligencji jeśli zorientowałeś/aś się, że Pan patrzy w kierunku Moskwy. *Minęło 416 dni od kiedy pierwszy Miażdżyciel opuścił fabrykę, gotowy do służby, a stoczył pierwszą walkę. Zajęło mu to tyle czasu, gdyż nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że tak wielką maszynę budują na jednym z najniższych poziomów. *Dostajesz jeszcze +0,5 do inteligencji jeśli załapałeś aluzje do Methul Bawkses . *Sierp i Młot są symbolem szabrowników, ponieważ wszystkie fajne obrazki z internetu je zawierały. Galeria Grafika:Wolfenstein wycięte.jpg|Operator z Korpusów Anarchii Grafika:KILLZONE3 femaleelite concept.jpg|Zabójca z Korpusów Apokalipsy Grafika:Fellbladeih enl.jpg|Miażdżyciel Grafika:Images (2222222.jpg|Flak w całej okazałości Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Miejsca